


On the Pitch

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Annabelle Finnigan’s time at Hogwarts 1989-1996(Thank you Vannah for letting me use Maisie and Celestine and Everard and Aurelius)
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood & Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. The Train

Annabelle Finnigan was rushed to the train by her mother and father, her small body shoved in as the last whistle blew. A crew member righted her, before walking down the corridor.

She held her bag to her chest, avoiding some of the upperclassmen who shoved past her.

She found an empty compartment in minutes, and settled in, curling up by the window, and rested her head against the cold glass as the train rumbled, it's wheels turning.

She was so excited. Hogwarts! She was going to Hogwarts! The school her mother raved about, the one she'd said she'd never get into!

She pulled out her wand, admiring it, and hugged it to her chest. It was warm to the touch and fit perfectly in her hand.

She placed it back into her bag, and pulled out two books. One on hexes she managed to sneak into her mam's bag, and a Quidditch book. Weighing them in both, she ultimately chose the book on hexes.

As she opened it, a loud bang came from outside, and the compartment door opened, two bright red heads of hair tumbling in, smoking.

Another boy with locs rushed in after them, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it. Annie looked at them wide-eyed, before her brows furrowed. She cleared her throat, and the three boys froze, turning to look at her.

She covered her mouth to cough, the sound echoing in the silent compartment, before she closed her book and slid it back in her bag.

"What're you lads up to?"

The boys relaxed, steadying themselves before they made themselves at home in the compartment. The two identical redheads sat on the seat across from her, their long, gangly limbs folding at odd angles, while the other boy sat next to her, giving her an enthusiastic smile.

"Lee Jordan" he stuck out his hand, and she took it hesitantly, shaking it.

"Annabelle Finnigan"

"That's got a nice ring to it!"

"Why are you lot smoking?"

"Set off a dungbomb in our older brother's compartment" one of the twins snickered, "gave him a right fright" at that moment, the end of his hair lit.

"Oh bloody hell!" His twin cursed,smacking the boy's hair with his sleeve pulled over his hand, trying to dampen it.

"Here" Annie grabbed her wand and pointed it at his head, "Aguamenti" a jet of water expelled from her wand and drenched him, putting the fire out.

"Scourgio" He was dry again, and he looked at her with awe.

"Where'd you learn that????"

"Our books. That's the first time I've tried it."

"Wicked." He stuck his hand out.

"Fred Weasley. Annabelle, was it?"

"I go by Annie"

"Annie"

"George Weasley" as soon as the first twin's hand was out of hers, the second had replaced it.

"A pleasure"

⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

The four had warmed up to each other quickly, soon cracking jokes and laughing, creating boisterous noise.

By the fourth hour, Fred and Annie had already gotten into an argument, both too stubborn to back down until a soft knock was heard on the door.

The four first years turned their head as it slid open, revealing two girls. The shorter one with disheveled hair and untied shoes spoke first.

"Any room?" She asked, stepping further into the compartment.

"Does it look like there's room?" Fred quipped back.

"Don't be rude" Annie snapped at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry, we're pretty full."

"Rats" she turned to her slightly taller friend, the one with a kind smile and a head full of curls, "Guess we've got to keep looking."

"We were booted out from our last one" the friend explained, readjusting her hold on her bag, "sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem!" Lee smiled at them cheerfully, "you first years too?"

"Yeah. I'm Maisie" the shorter girl responded, "and this is Bennett" the other girl waved.

"Oi! I remember you!" Fred grinned, "Cindy Ellie, right?"

Maisie scowled at him.

"Oh! The wand shop!" Annie grinned, "you nearly hit me!"

Maisie's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright! I've got fast reflexes!" Annie three a few uncoordinated punches in the air.

"Well I hope you find a place to sit soon" Lee waved.

"Try not to trip over your laces!" Fred snickered as the girls started to leave. Maisie smacked into the window across the hall as she tripped. Bennett helped her up and guided her down the corridor.

Lee shut the door behind them.

Annie turned to Fred "Did you have to be so rude?"

"Do you have to be so annoying?" He dodged the kick she aimed at his calf.

"Careful Freddie, Annie's got a hex book in her bag" George switched places with his twin.

"Exactly"

⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

As time wore on, the light outside dimmed to a musky grey. The twins had seemed to be the only ones who had brought lunch, and gladly shared their mountains of sandwiches their mother had packed them with Lee and Annie.

As the sky turned from grey to black, a sharp knock sounded on the door before it slid open, revealing a weasel-looking boy with a pinched face and shocking ginger hair.

"Excuse-there you two are!" His face turned into a frown as he lunged into the compartment and grabbed Fred and George by their collars.

"Hello Perce!" Fred greeted jovially, struggling out of his brother's grip.

"Long time no chat!" George unhooked his brother's hand from his shirt, "What can we do for you this lovely evening?"

Their brother, Percy, was turning redder by the moment.

"You set off a DUNG BOMB and EMBARRASSED ME in front of my FRIENDS!"

"Tough luck on that-"

"We weren't expecting it to hit you in the face-"

"We were aiming more for your shoes-"

"Enough! You both are coming with me. I have your robes. We'll be arriving soon." He stormed towards the door, before turning around, "do not leave me waiting"

"Oi, why do we have to listen to you?"

"Because I will write mother"

"Ooo so scary! Isn't it George?"

"Like you would."

"She will send you a howler-"

"Do you think we care? Not like she hasn't yelled at us before."

"I'll tell her you both snuck on the things you weren't supposed to bring. Remember that lecture? Because I do"

The twins went silent, before grumbling and grabbing their things.

"Bye Annie"

"Bye Lee!"

"I suggest you two change as well, bathrooms are to your left"

The three boys exited the room, leaving Annie and Lee.

"Well, I'll get changed, I'll make sure to knock when I get back" Annie grabbed her bag and headed out.

Once she'd gotten changed into her robes, she looked into the mirror, her dirty blonde hair mussed and her bangs sticking up. She huffed and tried to flatten her hair down as best as she could before she exited the bathroom, bumping into someone.

"Sorry" a thick, Scottish accent answered. She looked up to see the most beautiful boy she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"H-hey" She stuttered, dazed.

"Ye alright lass?" He picked up the bag she'd dropped and handed it to her. She nodded dumbly, still not answering.

"Ok then" he nodded, before continuing on his way. She watched him until he disappeared into the next car.

"Wow" a big grin split across her face.

She was going to like it here.


	2. Year 1. 1989. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets sorted into her house and settles down for the night

"First years follow me!" A large, grizzly man rang a bell as the students exited the train, "first years! First years!"

Lee and Annie held hands, not wanting to lose the other, as they approached the ginormous man.

"Woah" Lee looked up at him in awe, "Sir, you're huge!"

"That's right I am" the man stopped his bell waving and chuckled.

Someone tugged sharply on one of Annie's braids and she spun around, fist raised, only to see the Weasley twins, grinning at her.

"Missed us?" Fred went to pinch her cheek.

"Not one bit" Annie batted his hand away, "it was much quieter."

"You wound us-"

"Right to the heart-"

"We do so much to show you our kindness-"

"Our friendship-"

"And you give us this in return?-"

"Shush!"

"That everyone? Alright! Follow me, follow me!" The big man called, waving for the first years to follow him.

Annie pulled Lee along with her, trying to keep up with the big man as he lumbered down the path.

"Excuse me! Sir! What is your name?" Lee asked.

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Wicked!"

"And yer names?"

"I'm Lee Jordan!"

"My name's Annabelle, Annabelle Finnigan!"

"Nice to meet you two" Hagrid smiled down at them, eyes crinkling at the corners.

The two eventually fell behind him, their short legs unable to keep up with his large footfalls.

"Already trying to make teachers pet, Annie Bannie?" A jesting voice came from behind. Annie rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Have you seen the size of him?! Hagrid is huge!" Lee explained, twisting to talk to you he twins.

"Hagrid?"

"We just went to ask him his name. Did you know his first name was Rubeus?!"

"Oh, I think Charlie or Bill have mentioned him a few times-"

"He's the groundskeeper"

Hagrid led them down a path that seemed to go on for miles, his long legs carrying him far in front of everyone, save those who jogged to catch up with him. When they reached their destination, the kids looked out in awe.

The lake was large and never ending, its dark waters illuminated by the lights of the magnificent castle on the other side. All the windows were lit by torches, a warm welcome to all the new students.

Sitting on the edge of the lake in front of them, was an array of little boats, all fronted by a floating lantern.

"Alright! Four to a boat! Get in! Get in!" Hagrid motioned them to the boats, chuckling as everyone scrambled to find one.

"Lee! Annie!" George and Fred motioned the two over to their boat. Annie eyed them wearily, but Lee pulled her to it.

"We won't bite-"

"I hardly believe that" Annie grumbled, making sure Lee was between her and the twins.

As the four settled in, the boats seemed to move on their own, gently rocking over the soft waves of the lake.

At one point, the boat shook aggressively, gaining a yelp from Annie, who gripped the sides of the boat so hard her knuckles turned white.

Laughter burst from behind her, and she spared a look at the rest of the boat. Fred and George were bent over, snickering.

"It's alright Annie" Lee placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe they made the boats untippable."

Annie nodded, still not reassured, before yelping again as the boat made another jolt.

"Oi! You lot!" Hagrid called, "don't make me have to fish ye out of the lake, I still haven't fed the giant squid!"

"G-giant squid?" All the color drained from Annie's face. The only thing she'd heard of giant squids had been from her mother's (terrifying) bedtime stories, and documentaries her father would fall asleep in the middle of.

Worried chatter broke out among the students, some of them trying get as far away from the edge of their boats as possible.

"Settle down now! Settle down!" Hagrid hushed the students, some still cowering in their boats, "almost there!"

Annie looked up, and her jaw nearly dropped.

The boats had nearly reached the castle's shore.

"I've never seen a real castle before" she muttered.

"So you've seen a fake castle?" Fred quipped, but she ignored him.

Closer up, the castle seemed to reach into the heavens, it's tall towers obscured by low-lying clouds.

Annie scrambled out of her boat as it touched land, her socks and shoes getting wet in the process, but she didn't care. She looked up at the castle in awe, taking in its beauty.

A hand took her arm, and she broke out of her reverie to see Lee Jordan smiling at her.

"It's big? Innit?"

"You could say that" the two laughed and trudged up the shore as Hagrid called the first years to follow him.

They approached two large double doors, taller than Hagrid, if that was even possible. Hagrid raised his large fist and knocked loudly.

Not a moment later, the door opened to reveal an older woman with a sour expression on her face.

"You're late."

"Sorry mum, bit of a setback" Hagrid answered sheepishly. Her expression softened.

"You didn't keep us waiting too long," she looked to the kids behind him, "Follow me!" And with that, she'd turned around and marched forward. Hagrid stepped aside as the first years scrambled after her.

The girl Annie had met on the train, Maisie, tripped multiple times, her shoelaces clattering against the stone floors. She'd drop behind every once in a while due to a lost shoe. The curly haired girl held onto her, retrieving the lost shoe as the other girl hopped along happily.

"Why doesn't she tie her shoes?" Lee whispered.

"I couldn't tell you"

They passed an even larger set of doors after many winding hallways, many of the kids stopping to gawk at it.

"Children!" The woman called, and they ran to catch up to her.

The group was led to a small, dark room, and the woman turned around.

"Settle down!" She called, and the crowd's giggles and babble died down.

"Welcome first years. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will join your fellow classmates in the great hall for the start of term feast. Before you do that, you must be sorted into a house. These houses will be your family while you are here at Hogwarts. You will share your meals, classes, common room, and dormitories with them." She paused, giving a stern look to two girls giggling to each other.

"The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house with a respectable history and brilliant founder. In these houses, there are house points. Do a good deed, and your house gains points. Get into mischief" she have a pointed look to the Weasley twins, "and lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year, wins the house cup." She checked her pocket watch, "the sorting ceremony will start in a few minutes. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly when I am gone"

As soon as the door shut behind her, excited chatter broke out amongst the students.

"We get sorted?"

"Into houses?"

"Does Hogwarts have actual houses? How can they fit everyone in there?"

"You dolt! A house is the group of people, not an actual house."

Annie looked around and frowned as she spotted the redhead twins approaching. Fred stopped to tug on Maisie's hair and got her loose shoe lobbed at his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't pull on my hair!"

Fred rubbed the side of his head as he neared Annie and Lee, George not far behind him.

"Hello again!"

"Fred."

"He's not Fred, I am!" George poked his head around his brother's shoulder.

"You're George"

"How can you tell?" Fred asked.

"You're a right git. He isn't" Annie crossed her arms.

"He could be if he wanted to"

"And what? It's your default setting?"

Fred narrowed his eyes at her, before George spoke.

"What house do you think you'll get into?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't explain what they really were."

"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor." He smiled, "not a single one out of place-"

"Although we did overhear mum saying we'd probably be the first slytherins-"

"Which we take high offense to. Does she think us mongruels?"

"I believe so, Georgie. I believe so."

"Gryffindor is a cool name" Lee grinned, "I think I'd like that."

"As long as I'm not in a house with you, I'll be ok" Annie scowled at Fred again.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall had appeared in front of them, sporting an unamused expression.

"How did she get back in?!" Lee whispered.

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin. Follow me"

The children were led again to the large, double doors before McGonagall turned to them again, her expression more welcoming.

"Welcome, to the great hall"

The doors opened, and a chorus of cheers erupted from the many students sitting at the neverending tables.

Candles floated above their heads, standing out against a moving, starry sky depicted on the ceiling.

"Woah" Annie and Lee didn't take their eyes off of it until the group walked to the front.

Over each table stood a banner, with the name of each house. Gryffindor was red, Hufflepuff yellow, Ravenclaw was blue, and Slytherin was Green.

"Look! There's Charlie and Percy!" George pointed out at the farthest table to their left.

"Oi! Charlie!" Fred waved wildly at his brothers. The one with the long, red hair, presumably Charlie, waved back gleefully, while the other boy, Percy, scowled at them. Next to Percy sat the cute, brunet boy Annie had run into on the train. Happiness bubbled up in her, a wide grin stretching across her face

"Reckon he's still mad about the train" Fred started, sticking his tongue out at the scowling red haired boy.

"I assume so-"

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind, we are about to begin" McGonagall raised a brow at him before turning to pick up a large, patched up hat that seemed to spring to life as she held it up.

It sang its song, and once it was done, she set it down on the stool before pulling out a piece of parchment paper.

"Barker, Maisie" she called.

The frizzy-haired girl stumbled up excitedly and plopped onto the seat.

It was only a few moments before the hat yelled out 'Gryffindor!'

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers as she raced to them, getting a congratulations from an older student as she sat down.

"Finnigan, Annabelle"

Annie pushed through the crowd to the chair. As the hat was placed on her head, a small, inquisitive voice sounded in her ears.

'Brave, passionate, loyal. I don't see where else to put you..'

Annie looked over to the Gryffindor table, all the students sitting in anticipation.

"Gryffindor!"

Her heart soared as the table once again burst into cheers, Maisie hollering at her from her seat.

She slid in next to Maisie and was greeted with the most friendly hug she'd ever received.

"We're in the same house!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe Bennett will be with us!"

"I hope so!"

Maisie clasped their hands together and turned back to the sorting hat.

A few more kids went through it, their times under the hat varying. Lee had made it in, same with the pretty girl who had been in a boat with Maisie and Bennett, Angelina Johnson.

More students came and went, both Annie and Maisie waiting for Bennett.

And then it was the Weasley twins turn.

"Weasley, Fred"

"He better not be-" Annie couldn't even finish her sentence before the hat yelled out

"Gryffindor!"

She and Maisie let out matching groans of disappointment.

George was also sorted into Gryffindor.

The twins were greeted fondly by their brother Charlie, even Percy spared them a smile.

But they could worry about it later, it was Bennett's turn.

Annie felt Maisie's hands squeeze hers tighter as Bennett had the hat placed on her head.

"You think she'll be a Gryffindor?" George asked.

"Dunno"

"I hope she is"

"Ravenclaw!"

Maisie frowned a little, before Bennett took a seat across the aisle and turned around.

"Hi"

"Hey!" Annie and Maisie waved at her.

That was the end of the sorting, and the feast had started

Annie had never seen such delicious food before.

Plates upon plates were piled atop one another, packed tightly.

"How does this much food get made?" Annie asked, in awe.

"Dunno, but it's brilliant" Lee started piling various foods on his plate.

The hall was filled with chatter and munching, kids old and young stuffing their faces full.

Fred and George got admonished more than once by Percy for eating like animals, each sporting a food mustache.

"I think it makes us look refined"

"You look like you need bibs"

Annie let her eyes wander, nearly choking on her food as she spotted the cute brunet boy again.

"Woah, you ok?" Maisie clapped her on the back, and Annie coughed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Annie glanced again in the boy's direction. Maisie followed her gaze and a grin spread over her face.

"Is it that cute boy?"

"No-"

"You're blushing! It is!"

Annie started to shovel food into her mouth .

"You should talk to him!"

"Now?"

"Well obviously not now-"

"Who are you talking about?" Fred butted in.

"That brunet" Maisie giggled, nodding her head in the boy's direction.

"Oliver?" George asked.

"Quidditch obsessed Oliver?"

"You know him?" Annie leaned forward

"Yeah, hes on the team with Charlie. He's also friends with Percy" Fred scrunched up his nose.

"Well, he looks lovely" Annie sighed dreamily, setting her fork down.

⋆⋆⋆

"First years! Follow me!" A gangly Gryffindor perfect with a tinnying voice called out. Lee and Maisie each grabbed one of Annie's hands as they left the hall, Maisie turning once to wave goodbye to Bennett.

"What do you think the houses will be like?" Annie asked.

"Dunno, maybe-" Maisie tripped over her laces, sending all three of them sprawling on the floor.

"Can you please tie your shoes?" Lee got up, brushing himself off. Annie and Maisie stayed on the floor, giggling.

"I like to live on the edge" Maisie smirked, and got up, pulling Annie along with her.

They eventually stopped in front of a large portrait with a rather large women painted.

Half the kids jumped when she moved.

"Password?" She asked, her stuffy, posh accent drawling put each syllable.

"Planktus Wibbleyton" the prefect stared, before the portrait started to move.

"What?!"

"Woah!"

"Wicked!"

Excited whispers broke out among the students as the portrait hole revealed a lavish room, filled with reds and holds, tables and couches crammed in together, giving off a very cozy vibe.

"First years, file in!" The prefect called, and the first years impatiently squeezed through the entrance in a gaggle of limbs.

"One at a time-one at a time!" The prefect called, attempting to thin out the excited kids.

Once everyone filed into the room, the prefect faced them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Common room. Here you will be housed your next seven years here. To your right, is the girl's dorms, and to the left are the boys. Neither is allowed in the other's, Alright? The stairs will know."

Everyone gave them a confused stare.

"Your rooms will be just to the left at the top of the stairs. Your luggage is already set up on your beds. Once again, congratulations and welcome to Gryffindor."

Annie gave Lee a hug, wishing him goodnight, before pulling Maisie up to their room.

⋆⋆⋆

Maisie ran to her bed, kicking her shoes off before landing face first, arms outstretched.

"This is marvelous!" She yelled, voice muffled by the sheets.

Annie took the one next to her, sinking into the soft mattress.

"This is heaven"

"I haven't ever felt a bed so comfortable"

At that moment, Angelina, and the other girl in their year, Alicia Spinnet entered.

"Hello!"

"Try the beds!" Maisie greeted, turning over to face them.

Alicia and Angelina made contented noises as they each tested their bed's softness.

"This is so nice after such a long train ride and wooden benches" Alicia sighed, curling up against her pillows.

"Agreed." Angelina agreed, shucking off her shoes.

As the four girls settled in, Maisie turned to Annie.

"You think Bennett's ok?"

Annie shrugged, "I'm sure she's handling herself well. She seems capable"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe we can have her sit with us at breakfast tomorrow"

Maisie brightened, "You think so?"

"Can't hurt to try, right?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Maisie pulled her blankets around her.

"Night Annie"

"Night Maisie"


	3. Chapter 3. 1989. Introduction to Wands

Maisie and Annie trudged downstairs, yawning, their robes rumpled.

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" Annie whined, dragging her feet.

"Dunno." Maisie yawned again as they reached the front hall.

Bennett Westley sat at the end of the table, talking to a taller brunette girl.

"Bennett!" Maisie perked up, running towards the girl, tripping and falling into her arms.

"Maisie, what a lovely surprise" Bennett chuckled softly as she righted her friend.

"Can you sit with us today? Just for breakfast?"

Bennett looked at the girl across from her, "Are we allowed?"

The girl nodded, "it's only dinner where they enforce it."

"Great!" Maisie took Bennett's hand and rushed her to where Annie had saved the two a spot.

"Morning, Annabelle, right?"

"Morning Bennett" Annie beamed over at the girl.

Not long after, Fred, George, and Lee joined them at the table.

"You look rough-" Fred started.

Maisie scowled at him, "I couldn't find my hairbrush. It went missing"

"That's easy to tell"

"I'll hit you with my shoe again"

"I dare you to-"

"Goodmorning George" Bennett smiled at the other Weasley twin, who grinned at her.

"Morning Bennett"

"Morning Lee" Annie sent a soft kick at her friend's feet and he kicked back, sporting a grin.

"Watch where you put your feet"

Maisie's shoe smacked Fred in the face, nearly knocking him out of his seat.

"I told you I would"

"Ow! Now you don't get your shoe back!" Fred stuffed the shoe into his shirt, scowling.

"Give it back"

"Finders Keepers!"

They both stuck their tongues out at each other, crossing their arms.

"Where's breakfast?" Annie asked, stomach grumbling.

At that moment, plates of food appeared on the table.

"Brilliant" she grabbed a plate, and shoveled some food onto it.

"How was your night in the Ravenclaw dorms, Bennett?" Maisie asked, as Bennett gingerly scooped some eggs onto her plate.

"It was nice. Acre was very accommodating." She nodded as she spoke, taking a slice of bread and attempting to butter it.

"Do you need help?" Maisie asked softly, and the other girl nodded. Maisie took the bread from her and buttered it generously, before handing it back.

"What does it look like?"

"What color is it?"

"Is it cramped?!"

"are the beds soft?!"

Bennett held out her shaky hands to still everyone, "one at a time, please"

As Bennett told them about her dorm, Annie noticed Oliver walk into the hall, head burrowed in Quidditch for the Ages, completely ignoring Percy babbling to him. The two took their seats down farther down the table, near Charlie, the eldest Weasley brother.

Annie stared until a slip of parchment was placed in front of her.

"Introduction to Wands?"

The other five stopped talking, and looked at their own parchment, minus Bennett, who was soon handed a blue tinted one by Professor Flitwick.

"Why do we need an introduction?" Lee asked, toast half hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, I think I've heard Charlie mention this before" Fred garbled through a full mouth of waffle.

"Apparently some students can't control their wands-" George continued

"Hogwarts got too many complaints on the first week of class apparently, a while ago-"

"So they set up this course. And all the while you have reading for your regular classes on top of it"

"Sounds brutal" Maisie tossed a grape in her mouth.

The paper read:

————————————————————————

Introduction to Wands

Young magic users are required to take Introduction to Wands upon entering Hogwarts School of Magic.

The course will take place over the first week of schooling, and allow them to understand and control the use of their wands, as some can be unable to fully manage the power a new wand yields, and can be dangerous to the student and those around them if unchecked.

Each House will have their own lesson, as to make it easier for instructors to provide as much attention as a student may need.

Timetable

/Monday/

9.00-13.00 Overview. Introduction. Brief History of Wands.

1300-1500 Lunch

1500-1600 Meet the Faculty (all houses)

/Tuesday/

900-1300 Dangers of Misusage

1300-1500 Lunch

1500-1700 Exploration of the Castle with Hagrid (all houses)

/Wednesday/

900-1300 First Practical Lesson

1300-1500 Lunch

1500-1600 Meet the Castle Ghosts (all houses)

/Thursday/

900-1300 Second Practical Lesson & Corrections

/Friday/

900-1300 Lessons in Control & Corrections

1300-1400 Lunch

1400-1600 Assignments to tutors if necessary. Will be received with a slip of paper out the door on the way to lunch. If not assigned, there will be a library tour.

1700-1900 Celebration (all houses)

Note. There will be one fifteen minute break during the morning classes.

Please wait for your head of house to lead to to your class on the first day.

Your Instructor.

Amulius Sanger

Head of House.

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall ~ Transfiguration

————————————————————————

"Isn't she the grumpy lass who showed us to the hat?" Lee asked, squinting at the small portrait, its gaze boring holes into him.

"She wasn't grumpy" Maisie crossed her arms.

"Was too" Fred grinned, George tried to hide his snicker.

"Bennett, who do you have?"

"Different instructor. Aurora Nunly?"

"Wait, we won't be taking our class with you?" Maisie wrapped her arms around the girl, frowning.

"You'll see me at lunch-"

"But that's so long!"

"You'll survive" Lee garbled through a mouthful of toast.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

McGonagall waited expectantly at the end of the tables, hands folded in front of her. The Gryffindor first years gathered around her , all showing varying levels of excitement and interest.

"Follow me"

Maisie grasped Annie's hand before waving wildly to Bennett. Annie went to hold Lee's hand but he pulled it back.

"Maisie's gonna trip and fall and you're gonna pull me down again"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

George came up and handed Maisie her shoe.

"Here, knicked it while Freddie wasn't looking"

Maisie beamed at him before slipping it on with a whispered 'thank you'.

"Can you tie that? Please?" Lee asked.

"No"

Annie giggled and pulled Maisie behind her.

"Come on! Let's go!"

The kids walked endlessly up the moving staircases, past talking portraits, and unfortunately, through a few ghosts.

"Eugh!" Annie shivered.

"How rude!" The matronly ghost gasped

"Sorry miss!" Lee yelled after the quickly retreating figure.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that-"

"Not used to ghosts walking through you?" George asked as he and Fred caught up to the trio.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't think you two would be either"

"You'd be surprised-" Fred started.

"Living in the home we do-" George added.

"We've got ourself a ghoul in the attic-"

"Well, a ghoul isn't a ghost! Those are two different things!" Annie frowned.

"Come along, we shan't be late!" Maisie pulled Annie after her as she turned into the room.

A tall, handsome man stood at the front, chalk writing on the board by itself.

"Welcome, Class! I am Amulius Sangster and I will be your instructor for these next five days" he gave them all a grin, "shall we begin?"

With a flourish of his wand, Books appeared on their tables and a chart unfurled over the blackboard. His grin grew at the accompanying 'oos' and 'ahhs' of the students.

"Before we start, how about we all introduce ourselves? Get to know each other. We will be seeing quite a lot of each other these next seven years-yes, ah" he pointed at Alicia, who had raised her hand.

"Alicia Spinnet"

"Yes, Miss Spinnet?"

"Does that mean we'll be seeing more of you?"

"Oh, let's leave that as a surprise. I like to have a little mystery to me"

Annie rested her chin on her hand and beamed at the Professor, elbowing Lee when he mocked her.

Once they'd all introduced themselves, Professor Sangster waved his wand to pull up a hologram in the air.

"First: history of the wand"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Annie sat down at the lunch table, humming, drawing a laugh from Lee.

"What's got you laughing?"

"You"

"Me?"

"You!"

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You were drooling the entire class!" He mimicked her dazed expression, resting his chin on his hand, "oh Professor Sangster-" he drawled in a dreamy butchered attempt at an Irish accent.

Annie smacked his arm,"Was not!"

"Was too" Fred snickered, sitting down across from her. Maisie sat beside her and set a comforting hand on her shoulder

"It's alright Annie, you didn't make too much a fool out of yourself"

"Says the girl who faceplanted right in front of him" Fred added, "so, not as bad as Maisie!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!-" Maisie brandished a piece of toast.

"Where's George?" Annie asked, the two bickering students stopped.

"He was right behind me-oh, Bennett..." Fred rolled his eyes as he saw George and Bennett walking together, engrossed in conversation.

"Ahh, Georgie, Glad Of you to finally join us!" Fred called, pulling George's attention.

"Hmm-oh, Hey! Bennett was just telling me about her class!"

"Was she?"

"Apparently they've got a very nice instructor" George hopped over the table to sit next to Fred, gaining a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Nunly is a lovely woman" Bennett continued as she sat next to Maisie, picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"So, we've got two hours for Lunch?" Lee asked, pulling out his schedule,"that sounds generous. What are we supposed to do with all that time?"

"Don't question it. More time means more food" Fred was already stuffing his mouth with toast.

"Don't get used to it" Charlie Weasley sat next to Fred, ruffling his hair, "they do that to get you used to everything-you eating that?" He took half a sandwich from his younger brother's plate, and bit into it.

"Oi! I was eating that!"

"And now I am" Charlie chuckled, taking another bite.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"There's food on the table! Enough to feed your endless hunger!"

"Oh, but it's so much more fun to take from you" Charlie laughed and kissed Fred's temple, laughing again as Fred made a disgusted noise and wiped his head off with his sleeve, before going off to the Hufflepuff table, avoiding a persistent Oliver Wood on the way.

The brunet sat close to them and turned to Fred and George, "you're Charlie's brothers, right?"

Annie stopped eating as he sat down, her eyes not leaving him.

George nodded, and Fred kept eating.

"And you're Oliver Wood?"

"Yes-could you possibly ask Charl-"

"You probably see him more than we do, why don't you ask him" Fred cut him off. George flicked his brother in the nose.

"Ow-"

"Have you asked Percy to ask him?" George continued.

"He doesn't like to talk to Charlie-can you please ask him something for me?"

"Sure, why not, what do you need?"

"Can you ask him when the first practice is going to be?-"

"Ok,"

"Ok?"

"Yup."

"Thanks" he sat there for an uncomfortable moment, before getting up and joining some older kids at the end of the table.

Annie looked after him, wistfully, before glaring at Fred.

"You didn't need to be so rude"

"I'm eating. And George handled that perfectly"

"You're drooling again, Annie" Lee pushed a handkerchief at her face, and she wiped her mouth with a soft 'thanks'

"Besides, I'm sure Charlie knows exactly what Oliver wants to ask him and is avoiding him until he simply cannot anymore. As we've said before-He's obsessed with the sport"

"I wouldn't say that's a bad thing" Annie glanced down the table at Oliver, "He's passionate"

"He's pushy"

"He's quite nice looking" Maisie added with a giggle, Bennett nodded quietly, taking a shaky sip from her cup.

"He's a massive maniac!"

"It's endearing" Annie interjected

"It's annoying"

"Well you're not the one who likes him, are you?" Annie crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Thank Merlin"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

After lunch, the students got to meet the faculty, and it went off without a hitch.

Half the Gryffindors were already wary of Snape, and everyone took well to their house lead.

"Auntie Cel!" Maisie threw herself at a gorgeous, tall, older woman.

"Hello my dear" Celestine knelt down to gather the girl in her arms.

"This is your aunt?!" Annie looked up at the woman in awe, "Are you a goddess?" She whispered.

Celestine laughed, "I like this one already-I teach Ancient Runes here. Although, you'd have to wait until third year to take it."

"Rats"

"This is Bennett, Fred, George, and Lee!" Maisie introduced their other friends.

"Wow," Lee stared up in awe, "you're so tall. Are you on stilts?"

"No," Celestine chuckled again, "no my dear, this is all natural"

"Wicked."

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

The next day, the kids sat through the lesson about misusage.

"So, if I'm hearing this right, people can set their wands on fire if they use them wrong?" Annie asked, "can they also set themselves on fire?"

"You can do anything if you aren't able to focus your energy pointedly"

"Then why don't more magic users go wandless? Why have that risk?"

Amulius smiled and tapped his nose.

"Excellent question, Miss Finnigan! That leads us to our next part of the lesson: Wandless Magic and its dangers"

Angelina raised her hand, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What about people who use sign language? How do they interact with wands?"

"Ahh Miss Johnson, that is a very good question! Something I actually will be covering tomorrow, but, in short, there are different styles of wands for different users."

"Fascinating."

"Now, shall we see what happens when wandless magic goes wrong?"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

The kids stumbled out of the class, wearing varying expressions of horror.

"See you all tomorrow!" Amulius waved, cheerfully, only getting a handful of responses back.

"I think I'm scarred" Lee whispered, gripping Annie's hand tightly, she just nodded along. Maisie, Fred and George were giggling.

"Did you see the two heads?!"

"And the horse?!"

"And the ribs sticking out of-"

"Stop it!" Angelina interjected, "I don't want to hear it-"

"Oh Angie, can't take it?" George snickered.

"What I can't take is you thinking that's funny!"

"S'not like we'll ever see anything like that-" Fred started.

"You don't think so?"

"Nope."

"Well don't come crying to me when you do."

"As if we would"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

They walked into the hall to see Charlie Weasley trying to escape a determined Oliver Wood.

"Again?" Fred sighed, watching the scene.

"Wood, I will let you know when I let you know." Charlie patted the younger boy's shoulder before heading to the Hufflepuff table, shaking his head.

"Percy!" Oliver approached the other redhead boy, who's face was pinched as if he'd smelled something funny.

"I'm sure Charlie will tell you all about Quidditch next week. Now-I do have to tell you about something I found in our potions book last night..." he trailed off as he walked further down the table

The group sat down, half of them looking hesitantly at the food in front of them.

"What?" Fred asked, loading his plate with various combinations of the mountains of food in front of them.

"How can you eat after...that?" Angelina scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Annie cautiously took a sandwich, looked at it for a moment, and set it down on her plate.

"I've no appetite" Annie pushed her plate away, "not after that lesson"

"More for us, then" Fred grabbed her plate and dumped the sandwich onto his. Annie didn't pay much mind as she'd quickly gotten distracted by Oliver again.

"You can talk to him, you know?" Lee elbowed her gently.

"How? I doubt he'd notice me"

"Oh he would! I'm sure of it!"

"Don't get her hopes too high, Lee" George garbled through a mouthful of toast.

"Chew properly, will you?" Annie snapped.

Bennett joined them at the table, taking small servings onto her plate, shaking a little.

"You Alright? Ben?" George asked. Maisie dove under the table to sit next to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you Alright?"she pressed her cheek against the other girl's.

"Fine. Nothing I haven't seen before, just, more worried about another girl in our year-Bethany. Poor girl fainted." Bennett shakily patted her friend's arm.

"Oh no!" Maisie worried.

"I'm sure she'll be alright!" Annie cooed, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Toast?" George held out a piece of toast to the girl.

"I've got some, but, thank you" Bennett smiled at him softly, and Annie swore his cheeks started to turn pink.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

"Alright students! Students!" Hagrid bellowed, the first years jumping to attention, "follow me! Follow me! First Stop: First floor!"

The children followed Hagrid up the staircase, some still gawking at the moving portraits that lined the walls.

-

As Annie, Bennett, Maisie, the Twins, and Lee sat down for dinner, they whispered excitedly to each other.

"The staircases!"

"The paintings!"

"This is all so exciting!"

"It really is!"

"You reckon we can sneak into the forbidden places?" Fred asked, grinning.

"You'd get caught easily"

"If we can sneak around our mother-" George started

"We can most definitely sneak around this castle." Fred finished.

"Woman has got eyes like a hawk"

"That so?" Bennett raised a brow

"It's almost scary"

"It's like she's got eyes at the back of her head!"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

"Alright class, pick up your wands-"

"Professor!" Lee raised his hand, interrupting Professor Sangster.

"Yes, Lee?"

"You said you were going to tell us about the different types of wands before practical application today!"

"You're right! Must've slipped my mind-wands down, everyone!"

Alicia let out a huff while the twins grumbled.

"We will use them later, no worries, class!" Amulius brought up diagrams of different wands.

"Now, as we learned before, the wand is merely a tool used to enhance and control the flow of your magic, but this-" He twirled his wand in his hand, "isn't the only style. Wands are made by different makers, from different trees, for different things."

"Can wands be everyday items?" Maisie asked.

"Of course! In fact, I know of a boy who's had rings made of his wand-"

"I want a ring-"

"That sounds so cool-"

"It's new technology. In the past ten years, jewelers have entered the wandmaking business, as well as medical professionals-here are just a few examples-" Amulius pointed to the board where diagrams appeared, "implants, nails, prosthetics, you name it-it's starting to be explored, although now it's only open for those with a disability-Angelina, to answer your question, these are usually for the hearing impaired."

"Brilliant!" Angelina beamed.

"Professor Sangster!" Annie raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How do they work? Are they similar to our own wands?"

"Yes, they still have the same wood and core a wand would normally possess, it's just shaped differently. It's all similar movements. Any other questions?" The students shook their heads, "Splendid. Now, take out your wands. Time for the fun!"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

The students filed into the bustling great hall, whispering excitedly, some waving their wands about wildly.

"You're going to take my eye out if you keep that up!" Alicia Spinnet complained as Fred and George pretended to use their wands as swords.

"If you break it, you'll have to explain to your mum how." Annie added.

"Nothing a little spell-o-tape can't fix." George managed to jab Fred in the stomach with a triumphant laugh.

"Don't you remember what Professor Sangster said about the dangers of wands and spell-o-tape???" Angelina jumped out of the way as Fred lunged at George.

They all sat down-sans the twins-and started filling their plates, laughing when McGonagall came up to scold Fred and George.

Annie saw Oliver enter the great hall, and she squeezed Lee's hand before getting up and standing in front of the older boy, who nearly bowled her over as he was looking at his notes.

"Oh, sorry!" He righted her.

"Quidditch!" Annie spouted, not even thinking.

Oliver gave her a quizzical look.

"Sorry?"

"Quidditch-tell me about it. It seems really interesting-"

Annie felt herself beam as the older boy nearly lit up, pulling his Quidditch through the ages out.

He spent his whole lunch hour explaining the basics and the teams to her, although she only heard half of it, looking dreamily at him the entire time. He barely even touched his food as he talked animatedly.

Annie almost felt sad as he left to go to his next class, but he'd left the notes he'd drawn to explain for her.

She picked them up gingerly and held them to her chest, before grinning wildly and showing her friends.

"Look what he's left me! Isn't his writing marvelous?!"

Maisie scooted closer and took a look.

"How can you understand what half of it says?" Maisie turned her head and squinted, "this looks like chicken scratch."

"He's explained it. I remember."

"Will you remember later?"

"Does it really matter?" The two girls burst into giggles.

Annie placed the papers gingerly in her bag before taking a bite of her sandwich

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

"Look! It's nearly headless Nick!" Annie pointed at the ghastly figure floating in. The ghost gave her an affronted look.

"Excuse me young miss, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!"

"But it's so much easier to say nearly-"

Lee slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Sir Nicholas!" He grinned.

"Lee Jordan. I knew I liked you" the ghost smiled, before leaning in, "have you heard of the headless hunt?" The boy shook his head, "well, I've been trying to get in for years and-" the ghost sighed, "no luck yet."

"There's always next year!" Lee tried to pat him on the shoulder, but his hand went through, "Sorry"

"It's al-" sir Nicholas was cut off by a shrill, cackling noise, "Peeves" he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Peeves?" Maisie asked.

"School poltergeist. A right bugger, if you ask me" Sir Nicholas glared in the direction of the doors, a transparent, grinning, ugly little squabble of a man hanging upside down.

"No!" McGonagall waved her hands, "shoo! Out!"

Fred and George grinned at each other, before moving closer to the poltergeist.

"Awww, Minnie! You're not going to spoil my fun, are you?!" Peeves snickered, before turning tothe Twins, "and who have we here? Weasleys?"

"Aye!" Answered George

"Interesting, veryyy interesting" Peeves stroked his chin for a moment, before reaching down and grabbing Fred by the ear.

"Ow!"

"Peeves you get your hands Mister Weasley immediately!" McGonagall called, rushing up and hitting the poltergeist in the chest with a hex.

"Enough!"

Peeves frowned, and headed out, rubbing his chest and grumbling.

"Are you ok Mr Weasley?" McGonagall asked, checking Fred's ear.

"I'm alright, Professor! Thanks" he gave her a crooked grin.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

"Today, we will start using our wands for simple things. Get out your wands " Amulius pulled out his wand with a flourish and the kids followed suit.

The lesson went surprisingly well. Only a few kids had managed to set a desk on fire.

Angelina punched a cackling Fred in the arm after he managed to blow her back a few feet.

Annie had aimed a hex at Fred for blowing her shoe up, but accidentally hit Professor Sangster instead.

Annie gaped at him as the man folded and collapsed on the floor in a heap. The class went silent as everyone observed the Professor attempt to get up, failing the first time. Annie rushed forward after Lee hit her in the shoulder.

"Professor!-"

"No!, don't." Professor Sangster held his hand up and Annie froze as he reached for his wand. Annie squoze her eyes shut, expecting a tongue lashing, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Professor Sangster has reversed the hex and staggered up, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I've got to ask-where did you learn that spell?!" He asked, incredulous.

"I-uh, a book?"

"Did you just learn it?" She nodded.

"That was...strong, very strong. Watch where you point that thing" he motioned to her wand, "got more power than you'd think"

"Am I in trouble?" Annie's bottom lip started to wobble.

"No, no, it's alright! Just, don't do it again...at least not in class"

"Yes sir!" Annie saluted him, before going back to her seat.

"Alright. Since using it at our own pace isn't working, we will do it together! One, two, three!-Not pointed at anyone, Miss Finnigan!-At your paper!-Mister Weasley! Not at Miss Barker! Miss Barker!-no-use your wand! Not at-oh Miss Spinnet!-Miss Spinnet! Not at yourself-oh no" Alicia Spinnet had singed her eyebrows off and Fred and Maisie were wrestling on the floor, Fred's face smushed against the floor.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Amulius yelled, and everyone stopped. The desk in front of Alicia burst into flames and Lee pulled her back.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Alicia scowled over breakfast and Angelina patted her shoulder nicely.

"I can't believe you didn't get in trouble for hexing the teacher!" Maisie whispered to Annie.

"I can't believe it either. You think I would've gotten in trouble if it had hit Fred?"

"That was intended for me?" Fred Weasley looked mildly affronted, "Why, Annie, I'm shocked."

"Reckon he deserved it" George chuckled, avoiding his brother's hand as he went to punch him in the shoulder.

"This slander" Fred grinned, "Why I never" He put George in a headlock and the two were cackling as each tried to get the upper hand, with George eventually ending up on his back on the floor. Footsteps approached quickly and stood over his brother, scowling.

George grinned up at him, "Hello Pinhead!"

Percy scowled and folded his arms, his face turning pink."

"If you two get detention the first week, I'll-"

"Tell mum?" George laughed

"we know" Fred rolled his eyes, "this is the third time you've used that on us. Time for some new material-"

"What have we done this time?"

"If you two get in trouble for your fighting-"

"Its not like we seriously injure each other-" Percy gave George a look, "That was one time and my ribs healed right up!"

"I mean it. Don't embarrass me. Hello Annabelle, Maisie, Lee." he nodded, and went to the end of the table.

"Some stick in the mud he is" Fred grumbled.

"Bennett!" Maisie pulled the girl down to sit next to her, "Thank goodness you're here! How was your lesson? Did anything exciting happen?"

"The instructor said my arms were too shaky," Bennett looked down at her trembling hands, "S'not like I can help it, really"

"Well, did they help you?" Bennett shook her head.

"I'm gonna have a word with them-"

"Its fine, Maisie, really, I still did fine-"

"Did anyone burn their eyebrows off?" Annie glanced at Alicia, who started crying again. Lee tried to cover his laugh as he smacked her shoulder.

"Or hex anyone?" Alicia snapped.

Bennett's brows raised.

"Hex?"

"Annie hexed the teacher!" Fred guffawed, "Man folded in half"

"He just fell!" Annie crossed her arms.

"He crumpled to the floor!" Fred clutched at his stomach, laughing harder.

"Lucky for you, she missed" George snickered.

Bennett let out a small laugh and George grinned at her.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Amulius smiled at the children as they entered the classroom. It was empty, save a desk and a table with a handful of chairs surrounding it, a neat pile of paper placed in front of each chair.

"Good morning, class" Amulius greeted as the students filed in.

"Professor Sangster, where is everything?" Alicia asked

"No good morning back? Miss Spinnet?"

"Morning Professor Sangster-where is everything?" She planted her hands on her hips.

Amulius chuckled, "as your agendas have said, it's evaluation day. I've got some papers for you to fill out while I evaluate you all one by one."

"Why do we need paperwork?" Annie asked, taking the seat at the very end of the table and picking up the paper on top of the pile.

"Well I've got to keep you all busy with something. We don't want our day going like it did yesterday, do we?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Perfect! Maisie, set your stuff down and come to my desk, Alright?" Maisie nodded and quickly set her stuff next to Annie before turning and tripping, landing on her face.

"You need to tie your shoes!" Lee sighed as he helped her up. Maisie shrugged him off.

"And what fun would that be?" She frowned at him, but made sure to be careful as she walked to the desk, her heels occasionally slipping out the backs of her shoes.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

"Annabelle!" Annie looked up as her name was called and set down her quill.

"Yes?"

"Your turn" Amulius smiled as Maisie headed to the table

"How was it?" Annie asked Maisie as they passed each other.

"Oh its easy, he just looks at your wand and asks you a few questions"

"Oh, cool"

Annie sat in front of Amulius and he held out his hand for her wand.

"How are you today, Annabelle?" He asked as she handed her wand to him.

"Good."

"Good, good." He started inspecting the wand, running his fingers over it.

"Yew wood, dragon heartstring" he mused, "Ollivander?"

Annie nodded, "Good, good. You having a good week, Annabelle?" she nodded, "good."

"Well" he started, placing her wand down, "Good news, I don't think you'll need a wand tutor. But-" he held up his finger, "watch where you point your wand. We don't want you accidentally hexing another teacher-"

"I'm so sor-" Amulius held his hand up with a chuckle.

"It's alright, just be observant."

"Alright."

Annie sat there for a moment, "Is this it?"

"Well, no." Amulius chuckled, "I do have a few questions for you"

"Like what?" Amulius smiled, and set her wand down.

"Well, for starters, have you been keeping up with your coursework?" Annie nodded, "Good, good. Do you have all the required reading material?"

Annie looked down at her hands for a moment, before shaking her head.

Amulius pulled out a quill and grabbed a paper from one of his drawers, "tell me what you need and I can see what I can do"

Annie's smile widened as he slid the school list and quill over to her for her to mark. Once she'd finished, she slid it back. He looked it over and nodded.

"I think these can be easily acquired. Yes, I think we can manage this." He smiled up at her and she beamed.

"Annabelle, another question."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Did you learn that jinx from a certain hex book, perhaps?"

Annie nodded, suppressing her smile from widening.

"Keep some of them handy, you never know when you'll need them. But, do not use them in class, do you understand me?"

"Are you saying I should be using jinxes and hexes, Professor?" Annie let her grin widen.

"I have said no such thing" Amulius winked at the girl, gaining a giggle.

"Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Nope. You're doing Splendid"

"Thank you, Professor Sangster."

"You're free to go"

Annie skipped to the table, humming.

"How did it go?" Maisie asked as Annie took a seat.

"I like him. He's a good one."

"Yeah, he is." They went back to filling out their papers, occasionally leaning over to whisper a question.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

While a few first years stayed behind for extra help with their wands, the rest of the students were let into the library, cramming far too many children to a table to finish up reading for their classes.

Bennett had saved the Gryffindors a table, smiling warmly as Maisie and Annie sat on either side of her. Maisie pulled her into a hug and pressed her cheek against hers.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you Bennett"

"Same to you."

"How did your review go?"

"Professor Nunly commented on my hands, said I have to work hard to keep them stable, but I'm doing just fine." Bennett grasped onto Maisie 's arm with a shaking hand.

"Not like you can help it, can you?" Annie shook her head, "not your fault at all."

"It's alright. She's more worried it will get me into trouble with the more strict teachers, that's all"

"You? Get into trouble?" George chuckled, "you're an angel, I doubt it." His cheeks turned the color of his hair as soon as he'd said it.

"A lovely angel" Maisie added.

Lee heaved up a large tome and plopped it on the desk

"Can't believe we've got to read this monster." He grumbled.

"How do they expect us to lug it around?" Angelina asked, pulling up a chair, "Hello, Bennett. Have a good session?"

Bennett nodded.

"How did all of yours go?"

The twins wore matching grins.

"Mister Sangster is Brilliant!-"

"He encourages mischief!-"

"Never met a man like that before!-" the librarian shushed them and the table went quiet.

"Who knows, maybe there's more like him"

"I hope so!" Lee flipped his book open, the heavy cover landing on the table with a loud thunk, "always need some mischief in our lives."

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

All of the first years gathered in a large room, filled with tables full of food and a dance floor.

Light music started to drift through the air, melodies ringing softly in the students ears.

Amulius and Celestine stood in the corner with a shorter woman with pretty, curly hair. The short woman's hand was entwined with Amulius', and every once in a while she'd cover their hands with a squeeze.

"Who's that?" Annie asked, "she's pretty"

"Professor Maycott, I believe. You met her at meet the Professors on Monday" Bennett answered

"I was distracted by Professor Bostwick, I wasn't paying attention."

Bennett chuckled, "Well, she teaches Hufflepuffs introduction to wands. Think she's dating Professor Sangster."

"You think?" Annie's brows raised.

"Well, they look pretty comfy, hm?"

"Definitely"

"Let's go meet her" Maisie grabbed both of their hands and pulled the two girls towards the group.

"Auntie Cel!"

"Oh darling" Celestine kissed Maisie on the head and tapped her nose, "I've heard great things about you-all of you, in fact."

"Really?" Annie asked, before glancing at Amulius.

"Ahh, my Star students. Aster, dear, this is Annabelle, Maisie, and Bennett. Aurora has told me many things about you my dear" Amulius' smile was dazzling.

Aster-Professor Maycott-beamed at the girls.

"Nice to see you again, girls. Amulius has told me loads about you"

"All good I hope" Maisie laughed.

"Of course. Nothing but good things...minus the jinxing."

Celestine let out a laugh, "believe it or not, dear Annabelle, that wasn't the first time your Professor has been jinxed or hexed by a student"

"You make it sound like its an everyday thing," Amulius grinned, "While it has been a measley three times."

"Third time's the charm" Aster hummed.

"Hmm, yes, I guess that's one way to look at it" Amulius mused, before turning to Celestine, "unfortunately, we do have a meeting in a few minutes, so we've got to leave, but it's been lovely seeing you ladies. Congratulations on finishing your first week"

"It's been lovely seeing you again" Aster added.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Broomsticks?" Amulius asked Celestine, and she nodded, before waving goodbye.

As the couple left, she turned to the girls.

"So, shall we dance?"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

They all danced until their feet hurt and the teachers tiredly shooed them out, instructing them to head back to their dorms.

"We'll walk you to yours, Bennett!" Maisie offered, taking the Ravenclaw girl's hand in hers.

"As we always do" Annie took her arm in hers as Fred, George, and Lee followed them up to the Ravenclaw dorms.

They all bid Bennett goodbye, and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

The five students all crowded onto the couch, elbows sticking in ribs and feet in faces until they rearranged themselves.

"Thank Merlin it's the weekend" Fred sighed, throwing his legs over the arm of the couch. Annie had laid across Maisie and Lee's laps while George was back to back with Fred, his knees pulled to his chest.

"You ready for actual classes next week?" George asked.

"Yesssss" Maisie yawned, and rested her head on Lee's shoulder, "but this week really tuckered me out" the others made varying noises of agreement.

"Hopefully they're all as fun as this week" Annie hummed, resting her chin on Lee's knee.

(Thank you [vannahthehufflepuff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/vannahthehufflepuff) for being my lovely beta)(also thank you for letting me use Maisie and Celestine)


End file.
